


Like It or Not

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny's peeved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like It or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Johnny's a Green Pen - 08/30/2001.

Gage watched the retreating figure of Chief McConikee as he walked out of the bay. He was so tired of his opinions. Just because he had been with the department longer than Cap had been, it shouldn't mean that he could make unreasonable demands simply based on his title. 

As the men disbursed and went about their chores, he fumed. Grabbing a rag, he began to violently buff the chrome on the squad. Roy looked up from the trauma box that he was inventorying, noticing how agitated his partner was. 

Placing a syringe back in its proper compartment, he closed the lid and put it away. Walking over to Gage, he stared at him. Each rub became harder and harder. 

"If you keep that up, there won’t be any chrome left on it Johnny." 

Gage's head snapped up. He fixed Roy with a glare. Pointing a rag out toward the street, he began one of his famous tirades. "Ya' know what I hate Roy?" 

Roy opened his mouth to say something and was immediately cut off. 

"I hate him. He's a pompous ass that's what he is! He comes in here and rips us apart, he belittles Cap in front of all of us and then he walks off like he hasn't done a thing! And ya' know what the worst part is?" 

Roy opened his mouth and Gage continued on before he had even taken a breath. 

"I'll tell ya' what it is!" Gage place a hand dramatically on his chest. "We can't say a damn thing back to him or we'll have half the department heads jumping down our throats. I need my job, so here I am stuck listening to his bullshit every stinking time he walks in here! I mean come on Roy, just because he's been with the department longer, it doesn't mean he owns it!" 

Gage made a noise of disgust and went back to polishing the squad. Roy gave him a cautious look, then decided that he could finally answer him without being cut off. "Well Johnny, that's what happens when someone has seniority. They feel that they know more than the newer members of the department so we should listen to them. After all, they have earned their titles and they do have years of experience to base their ideas on." 

Gage slammed the door to the squad violently. "Oh yeah, just because I haven't been putting out fires as long as he has, I don't know what I'm doing? How about fresh ideas Roy? Old farts like McConikee get stale. They forget what it was like when they first joined up. How exciting each run was. All he cares about is being technically correct. What about the thrill of the job? The adrenaline that runs through your veins each time you go on a run? He's forgotten all of that." 

Gage stomped his way out of the bay and into the kitchen. Roy stood for a moment trying to decide if he wanted to keep talking to his friend or just let him cool down and forget it. Pursing his lips, he knew he'd be better off clearing the air. Having to listen to Gage rant all day while trapped in the squad was not a pleasant prospect. 

Walking into the kitchen, he calmly poured himself a cup of coffee and sat next to Gage at the table. Taking a sip, he looked at Gage's brooding figure. He knew his partner had a right to be angry. McConikee was a stick in the mud, that was for sure, but it was reality. The newer you were, the more crap you had to put up with. All he could do was thank God he wasn't a boot. They had it the worst of all of them. 

"Johnny, like it or not, there's always going to be guys like McConikee in charge of things. The good thing is not everyone is like him. There are people in charge who take the time to listen to people like you and me. Our input does mean something to them. You just have to learn to ignore him and seek out the ones who will listen to you. They're the ones that will make the department a better place because they'll listen to us." 

Gage leaned back and ran a hand through his long dark locks, feeling the hate welling up inside of him again. McConikee was always nagging at him to cut his hair. "Yeah I know Roy, but man! People like him...they need to take a step back and look at what they're doin'! They may think they know everything, but come on, they don't!" 

"Yeah, I hear you loud and clear partner." 

Standing Gage went over to the sink and rinsed out his empty cup. Looking over at Roy, he stood taller. "I'll tell ya' one thing Roy, when I become a chief, I won't get like him. I'll listen to people. I'll accept new ideas and I won't follow the pack." 

Chet walked into the kitchen and began laughing. "Chief Gage? That'll never happen." 

Gage smirked at Chet. "Yeah? I guess it'll never happen like you never passing your engineer exam." 

Chet sputtered and coughed. "What!? I'll pass it! You wait and see!" 

As the tones sounded and the squad was called out, Roy looked at his partner. He had no doubt in his mind that one day Gage would make it to chief. He was a determined individual and more importantly, he was a fair man and sometimes that was better than all the technical knowledge out there. 

END


End file.
